


Songs of Creation

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [18]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Honestly can't get more self-indulgent, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Kravitz's magical abilities are a bit inconvenient for playing at his own wedding. He tries to learn how to play without them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pretty soon after _A Summer Afternoon and Every One After_. Might need some context from _The Meaning of Life_ , but you should be able to get through it regardless.
> 
> For those outside the know, this takes place around a decade after canon.

Death took a deep breath and brought the violin bow down on the strings. The spark of magic lit the darkened garden, flying forth from the melody. Kravitz stopped immediately, flinging the bow somewhere into a bush out of frustration. He sat the violin down on the bench by the porch much more gently. Then, he took a seat himself, staring down at the instrument. Mint cawed and went to the bush, picking through it to try to retrieve the bow. Kravitz was glad at least the raven found his frustration great fun.

He was trying to get the song right, but his magic had started appearing. Kravitz had slowly been easing himself back into music. This came with more memories from his previous life, including that he had stopped playing and started conducting for the very same reason Kravitz was stopping now. When he tried to play music, any music, it would turn to magic and enchant anyone listening. 

This would send people into a trance-like state. The state stopped as soon as Kravitz stopped playing, but no one could remember what he had played except that it was probably good. Considering this was only a recent development, Kravitz was trying to find a way to stop it from happening. He glanced down at the ring on his finger and took the violin bow from Mint, taking up the instrument again. She sat on his free shoulder to listen as he tried to play again. 

The magic started, but he closed his eyes and tried to play through it. He focused on the song, it was simple. A basic song his father had taught him when he'd first started playing. Kravitz thought trying to go back to basic and build from there without the spark of magic.

He could feel it still pulling magic from him with every motion of his hand. He opened his eyes and saw the sparks flying from the strings. He stood up, deciding that if he couldn't play without magic, then he would play what he wanted to. The lights danced across the garden, spinning among the fresh blooms. 

Mint flitted among the garden, chasing the lights. His father had once told him that the world had given him this gift to make it better. There had been no application of that as far as Kravitz had seen. Now, he couldn't figure out how to play at his own wedding. 

He brought the bow down hard, playing whatever tune came to mind. He concentrated on directing the lights into some kind of coherency and was surprised to find they felt like an extension of the notes. He took a deep breath and they wound their way around the garden. They twisted and pulled at the blooms. Their petals swelled with color and the garden was flooded with their fragrance. He wondered what Taako would think of it tomorrow. 

Kravitz closed his eyes and tried to think of what he'd play for their wedding if he could. 

Nothing came to mind. Everything seemed too _little_ in comparison to what it meant for him to be marrying the man. He stopped playing, sitting back down and looking at Mint, now perched on the back of the bench. "What do you think?" She cawed. He scratched her gently on the head. "How do I do this?" He thought he heard a noise, but decided it was the lights still dancing in the lingering effects of his music. 

"He's the first thing I want to see in the morning." Kravitz gestured trying to convey the words, trying to force them down into music, trying to think of romantic lines to put his feelings forward. He heard notes playing to his side and turned, surprised to see the violin was playing and holding itself of its own accord. It dropped as soon as he noticed it. This was not the weirdest thing that had ever happened to the reaper. It felt, at the edges, vaguely familiar, like he knew he'd been able to once do this. He turned his head away and reached for the things in himself that had brought the music alive. He stood up, gesturing again as he talked to the raven. "He can take away my breath by a glance. The days are warmer by knowing him. He's--He's-- He's really weird," the violin hit a sour note and Kravitz winced. He pinched the bridge of his nose; he was supposed to be a _poet_. Mint cawed again at him. 

"I know, I know this is awful," Kravitz laughed awkwardly. "He'd hate it." He put up his hand, the lights arranged themselves in a more neat formation. He closed his eyes and moved his hands like he was conducting. "He's-- he just _is_ ," he murmured, more to himself. All the things he felt when he thought of _Taako_ burst out. Something sad, something sweeping, something proud. He felt the magic pouring out of him and he let it go. Even if he couldn't make the world a better place, he could try to show something for the better he was for Taako. The music was as much in the violin as the rustle of the plants and the howl of the wind. The world around Kravitz changed, turned, stopped, and began with that name. 

He opened his eyes as the song came to a close, plants had grown wild around him, the glow fading from their leaves and petals. The world was full of the colors. Even the wind had carried light with it, making the world look, briefly, like a painting. His breath caught, it was something that defied what he thought he was capable of. 

There was something powerful here that he couldn't put a name to. Kravitz's heart stuttered as he stared in awe at what he had done. Momentarily, it fled to fear as the final notes began to drop. Powerful druids could shape the world to their will, but this felt _different_. 

He took a step back and bumped into the violin, turning to grab it before it could fall again. Then, he saw them sitting on the porch.

Angus stood up, setting aside his wine and clapping wildly, "Bravo! Bravo!" He put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly.

Taako, who looked vaguely like he'd been crying, vaulted over the porch's railing and hugged Kravitz. Kravitz, stunned, stood there holding his violin and bow, outstretched. He turned his eyes to Angus for answers.

Angus shrugged. "We heard you playing and came out to listen," he laughed. "Neither of us even realized you could do magic, sir. Impressively, too." 

Kravitz blinked. "You heard the whole thing? You," he paused, " _remember_ hearing the whole thing?"

Taako hiccuped somewhere against Kravitz's shoulder. "Babe," he hissed, "that was so _gay_. How could I ever forget something so _awful_?"

"He loved it, sir," Angus supplied.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying my little interludes between _The Meaning of Life_ and the next arc. 
> 
> Honestly, if you guys have any requests about what you wanna see or questions you have in this timeline of these two, I'll do my best. If it's something for the next arc, it'll have to wait though haha.
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
